This invention relates to a recording time mode detector.
Recently, video tape recorders (VTR), which have switchable multiple recording time modes, have been developed using high density recording techniques. These VTR's have two or three recording time modes, that is, standard time play (S.P.), long time play (L.P.) and super long time play (S.L.P.). When reproducing, these VTR's must automatically detect the recording time mode, to avoid disturbance of the reproduced pictures. The recording time mode detector must operate quickly. The detector also needs to operate at variable reproducing speeds.